Shower Game
Shower Game was a pricing game with 6 shower stalls arranged in a row as in a locker room. Each stall had a possible price of the car attached to it. Gameplay *The contestant had to enter the stall bearing the correct price and pull a chain attached to the shower head. If they chose correctly, a giant key lowered from the stall's ceiling, and the contestant won the car. *The five other showers were randomly divided into three which showered the contestant with confetti and two which showered them with 100 $1 bills. If the contestant selected a confetti shower, they could choose another shower. If, however, the contestant selected a money shower, the game ended and the contestant left with only the $100. History *When the game premiered, the prices were placed above the 6 shower stalls. On later playings, the setup added doors to each of the 6 shower stalls with the matching prices seen above from previous playings of the game. When the game was first played, the game was won immediately. For full proof, see the pictures below or click on the video link of the debut of Shower Game for a look at the full footage. Retirement *Shower Game was retired because of its rather anti-climactic nature, as the game had no real strategy to it. Some negative feedback from many Jewish viewers and in-studio audience members did not help matters; they complained that the game's setup and structure reminded them of the Holocaust, which had ended some 30 years earlier. International versions *Despite its short life in the US, it has been featured in the French version of Le Juste Prix titled "La douche ecossaise" (The Scottish Shower). Gallery Shower.png Spec-1567394372.jpg TPIRShowerGame1.jpg|Time to bring your shampoo, conditioner, soap & body wash because it's time for Shower Game. Notice lack of price doors. TPIRShowerGame2.jpg|This player made his choice as to what the price of the car is. TPIRShowerGame3.jpg|He pulls down the chain... TPIRShowerGame4.jpg|...and out comes the key. He wins the car. shower11l.jpg|Time to bring your shampoo, conditioner, soap & body wash because it's time for Shower Game. This time with the price doors. shower13l.jpg|'This' player pulls the chain & gets pelted with confetti. shower14l.jpg|The player cleans off the confetti. shower16l.jpg|He pulls the chain & gets pelted with CASH! shower17l.jpg|If the car was not won, Bob shows us where the key was located. Premiere Playing (September 4, 1978, #2931D, aired out of order on June 30, 1978) showergamepremiere1.jpg TPIRShowerGame1.jpg showergamepremiere2.jpg|The price of the car could be $4,754,... showergamepremiere3.jpg|$5,087,... showergamepremiere4.jpg|$5,271,... showergamepremiere5.jpg|$4,888,... showergamepremiere6.jpg|$5,433,... showergamepremiere7.jpg|...or 4,998. showergamepremiere8.jpg|He's gonna start with the $4,888 shower. TPIRShowerGame2.jpg TPIRShowerGame3.jpg TPIRShowerGame4.jpg showergamepremiere9.jpg showergamepremiere10.jpg YouTube Video Shower Game Debut Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:No Buzzer Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck Category:1970s Retired Pricing Games